Mike Carp
Christopher Michael Carp (born June 30, 1986) is an American professional baseball first baseman and left fielder with the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball. After attending Lakewood High School in Lakewood, California, Carp was drafted by the Mets in the ninth round of the 2004 Major League Baseball Draft (254th overall). He hit 19 Home runs in only 313 at bats as a 19-year-old playing with the Hagerstown Suns, and win the Sterling Award as Mets organization player of the year following his 2006 season with the St. Lucie Mets. In that season he hit .287 (141-491) with 69 runs scored, 27 doubles, one triple, 17 home runs and 88 runs batted in. In March 2007 he attended Major League training camp for the first time, hitting .233 in 43 at bats with the Mets. His 2007 season with the Binghamton Mets of the Double-A Eastern League would be somewhat derailed by a broken finger, which he felt affected his swing even after returning from the disabled list. Carp hit .251/.337/.387/.725 (90 for 359, 55 runs, 16 2b, 11 HR, 48 RBI, 39/75 BB/K) with Binghamton. He played with the Scottsdale Scorpions of the Arizona Fall League during the fall. Carp enjoyed a great bounceback season in 2008, setting career highs in average, on-base percentage, OPS, doubles, homers, and walks. For the season, Carp hit .299/.403/.471/.874 (143 for 478, 67 runs, 29 2b, 3b, 17 HR, 72 RBI, 79/88 BB/K). Seattle Mariners On December 10, 2008, Carp was traded to the Seattle Mariners in a three-team trade which also included RHP J.J. Putz, RHP Sean Green and OF Jeremy Reed from the Mariners for RHP Aaron Heilman, OF Endy Chávez, LHP Jason Vargas, OF Ezequiel Carrera and RHP Maikel Cleto and sent RHP Joe Smith to the Indians. He made his major league debut with the Mariners on June 17, 2009, pinch-hitting in a game against the San Diego Padres and drawing a walk. He got a hit, a single to center in his first major league start the next day. On September 1, Carp was called up a second time. He went 0 for 4 against the Los Angeles Angels that same night. On June 8, 2011, Carp was called up to replace outfielder Mike Wilson. He has also served as a replacement at the first base position for starter Justin Smoak. Carp was named the American League Rookie of the Month in August, during which he hit .313 and drove in 25 runs. On September 19, 2011, Carp hit his first grand slam against the Cleveland Indians at Progressive Field. Boston Red Sox On February 20, 2013, Carp was acquired by the Boston Red Sox for a player to be named later or cash considerations. He made his Red Sox debut on April 7th versus the Toronto Blue Jays. On June 4, 2013, Carp earned his first career ejection for arguing a strike three call made by umpire Andy Fletcher. On September 11, 2013, Carp hit a go ahead grand slam to win the game. Carp served as a backup first baseman, outfielder, and pinch hitter for the 2013 Red Sox, appearing in 86 regular season games and 6 postseason games as the team won the 2013 World Series.